uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix D UWMCCF Weekly Newsletter and Google Group
As of September 2013 There is really not a set style for writing the newsletter, and the general guidelines for writing weekly newsletter are as following: *Be energetic, encouraging, and optimistic *Be clear, concise and use indentation, colours, bold, italic appropriately to improve the readability *Do NOT spam people. Usually, one email per week is good. For more than one email, you really need to consult people in the fellowship. 'Weekly newsletter using Gmail' #Go to http://mailchimp.com/ #Login using uwmccf, password please ask current chair #To send a new email, go to "Campaigns" and "Replicate" the previous weekly email. #Update the body of the email with upcoming events in the next week. #Update the column on the far right with new location/time if necessary. #Update the top left section with a brief summary of the email, this will show up as the preview when people receive the email. #For the content of the announcement, you will need to consult other leaders and see what they have to announce. #Please see below for a few samples below or here 'Managing Our Subscribers' To Add People: ' *Step 1: go to mailchimp.com *Step 2: log in with username "uwmccf" and password (inquire the previous administrator for password). *Step 3: once logged in, click "Lists" on the left side of the screen *Step 4: click on "UWMCCF Mailing List" *Step 5: click "Manage Subscribers" near the top of the screen *Step 6: on the drop-down menu, click "Add Subscriber" *Step 7: fill in all the necessary information and click "Subscribe" (select "HTML" checkbox as the preferred format) '''To Unsubscribe People: ' Step 1 - 4: Same as above at this point, there are 3 ways to do it #click on "Manage subscribers" near the top of the screen, select "Unsubscribe People", and enter their emails manually #on the "View Subscribers" screen, check the boxes beside their emails and select "Delete" #click on the little magnifying glass, search up the email, go to their personal profile and select "Unsubscribe" UWMCCF weekly email sample 1 兄弟姐妹们好！！ 首先MCCF祝大家新年快乐！希望各位在假期的充电后已为新学期做好了充分的准备！没准备好的也要尽快调整回来哦，呵呵:D 我们在此欢迎各位新老朋友们。无论你什么专业，什么背景，MCCF都邀请你来参与！ 本周事项： '''祷告会：每周一晚上我们会在一起为团契、所有兄弟姐妹以及周围的世界祷告。祷告是我们与上帝最容易也是最好的沟通方式，所以千万不要错过！如果你有意带祷告会请联系June: wdwj007@hotmail.com 查经预查：祷告会后团契同工会为周四查经做准备。预查时我们会对经文进行深入研究和探讨，并且学习字面之外的意义。如果你对查经有兴趣请联系William: fujiening@hotmail.com 急需人带查经！ 每日读经：每天中午我们都会聚在一起阅读和探讨神的话语。你想对圣经和神有更多了解吗？那就从这里开始吧！ Clubs Day: 'MCCF会与UWCCF在周四和周五一起在SLC摆摊，所以请各位多多关照！也欢迎你带你的朋友来报名参加我们的团契！ '团契：我们邀请所有兄弟姐妹们周四晚上来到MC2038参加本学期第一次团契，并通过玩游戏和唱诗等活动来认识大家！MCCF也希望你能够带你的朋友来一起认识我们的团契！ 先到这里吧。希望能在团契活动中见到你！ 愿上帝与你同在 Raymond,代表滑大国语团契全体同工 ---- First of all, MCCF wishes everyone a very happy new year! Hope all of you had a nice holiday and is ready for a grueling but exciting new term here at Waterloo! :D We’d like to greet our new friends and old friends alike. No matter who you are and what you study, MCCF welcomes you to join us! Our activities this week: Prayer meeting: '''every Monday evening we gather and pray for each other, for our fellowship and for anything else that needs praying. Prayer is the most convenient and the most important way for us to communicate with God so make sure you don’t miss it! if you would like to lead Prayer Meetings, please contact June:wdwj007@hotmail.com '''Pre-study: '''immediately after Prayer Meeting, we will prepare material to be used in Thursday’s bible study session. During pre-study we will also delve deeper into the passages and explore the hidden meanings/implications behind these words. If you are interested in leading Bible Studies, please contact William: fujiening@hotmail.com '''we need more Bible Study leaders! Daily Devotion: during Daily Devotions we get together to read a short passage from the Bible and engage in discussions. If you’d like to learn more about the Bible and our Faith this is a great place to start! Clubs Day: this upcoming Thursday and Friday is Clubs Day. We will be setting up booth together with UWCCF in SLC Great hall so feel free to drop by and say hi! Also don’t forget to bring your friends and get them to sign up! Fellowship: come to MC2038 this Thursday evening and join us for a night of games, worship, and other fun activities! We will also have a short introduction to our fellowship. Coming to the fellowship is the best way to get to know everyone from MCCF, so bring yourself and your friends! That’s it for this week. Look forward to meet you all! God bless, Raymond, on behalf of UWMCCF Co-workers 'UWMCCF weekly email sample 2' Hello Everyone! Another week has passed… Do you realize there are only 3 and half weeks left until the final exams! Ah!! Can’t believe it! Time passes so fast! Well, during these 3 and half weeks, a lot of people, including myself, will be seriously considering the place we will be during the summer; and for some of you, some might be graduating; some are going away to a place that is unknown or unfamiliar to you; some will be staying in Waterloo, (YAY). There are lots of uncertainties during our lives, and the only thing we could do is to pray for each other, and to trust God for His plan for us wherever we go, and whatever we do. It is a pleasure for me to know all of you this term! It is a fantastic experience! Thank you all!! Anyway~ For the rest of this term, we still get lots to do!!! Everyone FIGHTING! This week we will continue to have our daily devotion, pre-study, and prayer meeting. There are a few really important things coming up this week. We are having the daily devotion in SLC 2109, the Club Lounge, from Monday to Friday! *The Bible Discussion will START at 5:15 pm from now on, not 5:30 pm! Please be prepared to come early!* Also notice that Dr. Wong's Bible study has ended. Thanks to all of you, who attended the lectures! Here's what's coming up for this week: *'Daily Devotion Mon-Fri (Mar 15-19) 12:30pm-1:00pm @ SLC2109' **We will get together reading short passages from the Bible and have discussions. It will be a great chance to get a break during school days and spend some time with God. **Please contact Hans (hans.lin@gmail.com) if you are interested in leading or if you have any questions. **Please call Betty Chang at if you cannot find the room. *'Pre-study' on Tuesday (Mar 1'6) 5:00pm-6:30pm @ SLC3103' **This is the time to prepare for the materials that will be used on Thursday. We will also dig deeper into the materials. Please come to the pre-study meeting if you are interested in knowing more OR if you are interested in leading Bible discussions. **If you have any questions or if you feel like leading Bible discussions on Thursdays, please feel free to contact William (fujiening@hotmail.com). *'Prayer meeting on Tuesday (Mar 16) 6:30pm-7:30pm @ SLC3103' **We will pray for each other as well as MCCF to provide support for each other and have a quiet time with God. Please bring your or others' prayer request and we will pray together! **If you have any questions, please feel free to contact Melody (melo_mui@hotmail.com). *'Bible Di'scussion on Thursday (Mar 18) 5:15pm-7:15pm @'SLC 2134 & 2135 **The Bible Discussion Topic for this week is: “'Evangelism'”. **Please see heading for location and time. *'Mel’s Breakfast before church @ Mel’s Diner @ 9:30am' **Yushi is planning to have breakfast with anyone who’s interested at Mel’s before church on Sunday. It will be a great time to catch up with each other. **If you are interested in attending, please e-mail Melody Mui @ melo_mui@hotmail.com *'Prayer Requests' **Please pray fellowship people, fellowship weekly events, newcomers, and outreaching. **If you have any prayer requests for this week, please reply to this e-mail, and I’ll include them in the weekly letter, so we could start praying for each other during the week. Always give thanks to the Lord! Sunny side up! God Blesses, Violet 'UWMCCF weekly email sample 3' Hello Everyone!!! This is the last week of MCCF!! Thanks to everyone who joined us this term and special thanks to people who served to make thing happen!' Super '''Special thanks to Violet who has been writing wonderful and encouraging newsletter for us. Please give her a round of applause! '''We will wrap up this term with a potluck and some casual sharing/chatting at Angela's place. It will be a great time to catch up + farewell some people. Please see the details below.' There's no pre-study this week, and the prayer meeting will be happening during the pre-study time. Please think about what you would like to share with everyone, both words and food :D Here's the details of what's coming up this week: *'Potluck + Sharing on Thursday (Apr 1) 6pm meeting up in front of DC Library' **It will be a night of food and casual sharing. Please bring whatever food and thoughts you would like to share with everyone! Also, some of the people are going to coop next term or graduating. Please come out to catch up/farewell them as well as give thanks to God for this term. **We will meet up in front of DC library at 6pm and go to Angela's place together. **Please let LiChen (l351116469@live.cn) knows if you are coming and what you will bring so we don't end up with 20 bottles of coke! **If you would like to go to Angela's place (56 High Street) directly, please contact her ahead of time (tai.ann.angela@gmail.com). **If you have any questions, please feel free to email Betty (lala.betty@gmail.com, 519-574-5059) *'Daily Devotion Mon-Fri (Mar 29-Apr 2) 12:30pm-1:00pm @ SLC2109' **We will get together reading short passages from the Bible and have discussions. Please contact Hans (hans.lin@gmail.com) if you have any questions. *'Prayer meeting on Tuesday (Mar 30) 5:00pm-6:30pm @ SLC3103' **We will continue to pray for MCCF this week, especially for spring term planning. Please also bring your prayer request and we will pray together! **If you have any questions, please feel free to contact Melody (melo_mui@hotmail.com). *'Mel’s Breakfast before church @ Mel’s Diner @ 9:30am' **We will have breakfast together before church. If you are interested, please e-mail Melody @ melo_mui@hotmail.com *'Prayer Requests ' **Please pray for fellowship people, fellowship weekly events, newcomers, and outreaching. **If you have any prayer requests for this week, please reply to this e-mail, and I’ll include them in the weekly letter, so we could start praying for each other during the week. Thanks everyone for your reading! Hope to see you on Thursday! Cheers, Betty